MasterChef Sanctuary
by istar fantasy
Summary: Para Goldies berencana mengadakan sebuah kontes memasak, tujuan utamanya sih buat nyari juru masak baru buat gantiin Shura yang lagi sakit. Hmmm... gimana jadinya ya..?
1. Chapter 1

**MasterChef Sanctuary.**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Hmmm… lama gak bikin Fic… ya…!"_

_Semua: "Iya….!"_

_Istar: "Pada kangen gak…?"_

_Semua: "Enggak…..!"_

_Istar: "Grrrrr…."*pletak…pletak… (mukulin semua orang)_

**Chapter: 1**

…

_~Untuk memulai cerita kali ini kita flashback dulu ke 2 hari yang lalu~_

…

Hari ini Sanctuary sedang direndung kabut duka yang sangat-sangat tebal.

Shura sang Golad Saint Capricorn yang merangkap sebagai seksi konsumsi sekaligus koki terbaring sakit gara-gara terkena Flu Kambing (?).

Semua tampak Shock bukan karena Shura sakit tapi karena tidak ada yang bisa masak disana.

Ditambah Sang Dewi Athena mereka memangkas uang jajan dan makan mereka dengan alasan menghemat anggaran Negara.

Biarpun alasan sebenarnya karena dia lagi nyicil mobil sport barunya (Pliss dech).

Mereka pun galau bahkan kegalauan mereka telah melampaui galau tingkat Dewa.

Mereka sempat berfikir untuk memilih seksi konsumsi sementara.

Tapi masalahnya kalo nyuruh Goldies lain yang masak… ini hasilnya.

Kalo yang disuruh Shion ato Mu… makanan akan tersedia dengan cepat dan lezat… dan gak lama kemudian petugas dari restoran nagih bonnya yang super mahal.

Kalo si Aldebaran yang masak…. Jangan ditanya…. Semua masakannya gak bakalan ada yang jadi.. karena semua pasti langsung disikat habis oleh dia sendiri.

Kalo Saga… yang ini perlu diwaspadai karena kalo pas masak kadang dia suka berubah jadi Ares dan membuat masakannya jadi berbahaya.

Kalo Kanon… dia bakalan nolak dan langsung kabur ke Atlantis.

Kalo si Deathmask… nyaris semua bahan makanan dari berbagai jenis malah bakalan jadi pajangan dikuilnya.

Kalo Aio bersaudara… masakannya selalu gosong karena mereka suka masak pake petir.(?)

Kalo Shaka dengan alasan gak suka makan daging dan ogah metik sayuran serta segan tuk beranjak dari meditasinya…. sekarang masakan yang bisa dia bikin cuman masak air.

Shaka: "Ckckckck… murid kurang ajar….!"

Istar: "Sorry… Guru…!" (kabur)

Kalo Dohko… dia pasti beralasan dia lagi sakit encok, rematik, asam urat dan lain-lain.

Kalo Milo… kalo ingin tau rasanya disengat kalajengking coba dech makan aja masakannya si Milo… terakhir kali dia masak semua Goldies termasuk dia sendiri masuk rumah sakit.

Kalo Camus dah bisa ditebak semua masakannya jadi masakan beku. Kecuali Es krimnya yang dikenal paling enak se Sanctuary.

Kalo si Aphro… masakannya gak jauh beda sama mawar-mawarnya… cantik tapi beracun... setiap ada yang makan minimal satu menit kemudian sudah masuk liang lahat.

Dan mereka juga terlalu gengsi untuk meminta bantuan Saint ataupun orang lain.

Sekarang para goldies kecuali Shura, Dohko (kabur ke Rozan), dan Kanon (kabur ke Atlantis) hanya bisa duduk lemas dikuil Libra yang ditinggal penunggunya.

"Gimana ni…..!" kata Aphro uring –uringan.

"Iya…. Masa kita harus makan mie instan lagi….! boseeeeeen….!" Keluh DM yang guling-gulilingan kesana kemari.

Dia baru berhenti setelah dipangku dan dipeluk sama si Aphro kaya bayi.

Prokkkk…. Prokkkk…. Prokkkk….

"Ide bagus tu Aphro…! Liat kalian… nafsu makanku jadi lenyap untuk sesaat….!" Kata Aiolos sambil tepuk tangan.

Sudah nyaris dua pekan para Goldies cuman makan Mie instan yang dikirim sama Dohko biar gak dianggap curang.

Tapi belakangan mereka dan jadi bosen makan mie melulu makanya hari ini mereka mengadakan rapat tuk mencari jalan keluar terbaik buat masa depan perut mereka.

"Ada yang punya ide…?" Tanya Shion sebagai ketua rapat.

"Gimana kalo kita puasa aja….!" Usul Shaka dengan tenangnya.

"Plisss… dech…. Shaka…..!" Jerit si Aphro sambil ngelempar si DM dari pangkuannya.

"Tapi Puasa juga bagus untuk kesehatan…..!" jelas Shaka.

"Tapi kalo puasa gak buka-buka.. sama aja bunuh diri….!" Teriak Aphro makin kenceng.

"Udah Aphro… jangan ngeluh terus jadi tambah lapar ni…..!" kata Milo yang terngkurep dilantai saking lemesnya.

"Iya… si Alde aja bisa kuat nahan lapar….!" Kata Camus sambil lirik kearah Alde yang lagi bengong liatin DM yang tadi dibuang Aphro.

Tampak jelas Alde matanya berubah jadi mata binatang kelaparan mulut banjir air liur dengan tangan memegang garpu dan pisau lalu siap melahap orang yang ada didepannya.

"Kepitiiiiiiiing rebus….!" Kata Alde yang melihat patamorgana kepala orang didepannya jadi mirip kepiting yang baru keluar dari panci.

"Alde... Alde…! gembrot….! Sadar… sadar….!" Jerit DM yang akhirnya lari kocar-kacir dikejar saint Taurus yang kelaparan itu.

"Oh… nooooo….! My Deathy…..!" jerit si Aphro berusaha menyelamatkan si DM yang nyaris jadi santapan Aldebaran.

Namun tak satupun dari Goldies lain menghiraukan hal itu.

"Eh… gimana kalo kita adakan kompetisi buat milih ahli masak terbaik… kaya di Tivi-tivi…!" usul Mu.

"Hadiahnya gimana…? Kita kan lagi Bokek….!" Jawab Aiolia sambil nunjukin sakunya yang tak berpenghuni.

"Itu gampang…! Hadiahnya cuman gelar aja…! Cuman kita harus cari cara biar mereka jadi tertantang buat ikut ni acara tanpa mikirin hadiahnya….!" Lanjut Mu mempertegas idenya.

"Kalo soal kaya gituan kita suruh aja si Ares…! dia kan provokator terhebat sepanjang masa….!" Kata Aiolos sambil nunjuk ke orang disebelahnya.

Aiolos dalam hati: "Berkat provokasi dia…! gue jadi mati muda….!" (pandangan sinis sama Saga)

Semua lalu melihat kearah Saga.

"Lalu sponsornya siapa…? Jurinya juga….?" Tanya Aiolia lagi.

"Kalo Sponsor biarin si Dohko aja….rumahnya kan jadi tempat pariwisata yang cukup terkenal saat ini….! Kalo Juri…..!" jawab Shion.

"Kalo juri Aku aja….!" Potong Athena yang tiba-tiba muncul disana.

"Loh… Athena-sama….!" Teriak semua.

"Aku siap koq jadi jurinya…..!" kata Athena sambil duduk manis di dekat para Goldiesnya.

Dalam hati para Goldies.

Aphro: "Dasar Dewi gak tau diri…! Giliran kaya gini aja paling depan…!"

DM: "Kalo bukan dewi gue… dah gue jadiin pajangan….!"

Alde: "Kalo bukan dewi gue… dah gue jadiin semur jengkol (?)…!"

Shaka: "Ayo pikir… pikir… cara biar ni Dewi gak jadi juri….!"

Kembali kedunia nyata.

"Gimana…?" kata Athena menunggu kepastian.

"Begini Athena-sama….! Sebenarnya kami sudah menyiapkan peran khusus buat anda…!" Jawab Shaka.

"I… iya…! Untuk menjaga bentuk tubuh anda biar tetep langsing anda tidak boleh jadi juri…! Ada peran lain yang lebih cocok buat anda….!" Tambah Aphro membantu supaya Athena gagal jadi juri.

"Oh… gitu ya…! Ok dech….!" Kata Athena membuat semua Goldies bernafas lega.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah sepakat…! Rapat selesai…!" kata Shion menutup rapat dengan mengetukan kepala Aldebaran kemeja (?).

Akhirnya keputusan sudah diambil dan yang bakalan jadi juri adalah para Saint (bukan Goldies) yang bisa masak.

Iklanpun dipasang dibeberapa media elektronik dan media cetak. Semuanya adalah hasil karya sang jenius provokator Ares. Yang antara lain isinya.

_Di Sanctuary bakalan diadain kontes masak_

_MasterChef Sanctuary_

_Yang berhasil akan dinobatkan jadi chef Sanctuary selama waktu yang belum ditentukan (sampai Shura sembuh)_

_Bagi yang berminat silahkan mendaptar._

_Tapi yang gak berminat…_

_yang dah pasti masakannya gak pernah enak atau bodoh dalam hal masak dimasak (?)…._

_Apa lagi kalo sampai masak air gosong alias aja gak bisa…. Idih gak level_

_Mending jangan ikutan dech…._

_Gangguin aja….. buang waktu…. chaou_

Beberapa orang pembaca Iklan.

"Hmmm… ni Orang-orang Sanctuary nantangin ya….!"

"Gue bakalan tunjukin kalo gue tu Jenius sejati juga dalam bidang kuliner….!"

"Kalo masak doang mah…! Kecil…!"

"Gue bakalan menang…! Secara gue pernah kerja dilestoran….! Biarpun cuman jadi cleaning services…!"

"Masak….! Itu sudah jadi hobiku dari sejak lahir…! Gak mungkin gue gak bisa….!"

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Hmmm… kira-kira gimana ya kontesnya…..!"

Alde: "Lezat pastinya….!"

Istar: "Lalu siapa saja pesertanya… and siapa pemenangnya pastinya….!"

Shion: "Stttt….! Itu rahasia…..!"

Istar: "Oh… iya…! Athena tu jadi apaan sih…?"

Shaka: "Justru itu Star….! Kita juga gak tau dia mo kita jadiin apa….!"

Istar: "Jadi tadi tu cuman asal ngomong….!"

Goldies: "Yupz… Yupz….!" (Ngangguk-ngangguk kepala karena gatal kebanyakan mikir)


	2. Chapter 2 MULAI!

**Master Chef Sanctuary.**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Akhirnya chapter 2…!"_

_Aiolia: "Ya… iya lah…! Masa chapter 6…!"_

_Istar: "Ayo kita mulai...!"  
_

_Aiolia: "Ya... iyalah...! kapan lagi...!"  
_

_Istar: "Minggir (nendang Aiolia)… menghalangi aja….!"_

**Chapter: 2. MULAI...!  
**

…

Sanctuary Tv… mempersembahkan

Master Chef Sanctuary…

Music pengiring pun terdengar dan menampilkan para kontestan.

-Baian, Marina-

Baian tampil sambil berusaha memadamkan kompornya yang terbakar.

-Odysseus, Thensi Arthemis-

Dia tampil sambil mutarin adonan pizza keudara namun siadonan gak balik lagi malah nyangkut diatas.

-Alberich, Asgard Warrior-

Alberich lagi kocar-kacir sambil nangis gara-gara jarinya teriris.

-Kagaho, Specter-

Kalau dia sedang membuka tudung saji yang didalamnya malah berisi Zelos yang lagi dadah-dadah ala miss Universe dan langsung buru-buru ditutup lagi sama Kagaho.

-Apollo, Dewa-

Dewa yang satu ini ngebet pengen ikutan, katanya sih biar nunjukin kalo Dewa juga bisa masak. Dia tampil sambil berpose ala foto model dengan menaikan jubah dikakinya

Penonton: "Swiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt…. Wiiiiiiiiiwwwwwwwwww…!"

Catatan:

~Kontestan memang hanya dibatasi lima orang untuk menekan biaya~

Acarapun dimulai, dengan setting disebuah dapur yang cukup besar yang sebenarnya adalah Kuil Libra yang disulap oleh mereka jadi dapur seadanya.

Dibelakang layar tampak para Goldies telah siap dengan peralatan makannya untuk menyatap semua makanan setelah dicicipi oleh para juri.

Bahkan Dohko dan Kanon yang sempat kaburpun sudah kembali tuk ikut makan.

Istar: "Kalo soal makan aja...!"

Kanon: "Stttt...!"

Dua chef juri tampak sudah siap didepan stan para kontestan. (kenapa jurinya hanya dua orang alasannya sama dengan jumlah kontestan yang hanya lima orang… *Untuk menekan biaya…)

Kedua Chef itu tidak lain adalah chef Marin dan Chef Jun

Chef Marin: "Kontestan dipersilahkan masuk….!"

Pintu pun terbuka dan kelima kontestan masuk kedalam.

"Selamat datang digalery Master Chef…!" kata Chef Marin menyambut kedatangan para kontestan.

"Hari ini kita akan memasak masakan yang sudah biasa kita temui…!" sambung Chef Jun.

Dalam hati para kontestan.

Kagaho: "Mudah-mudahan masak kemenyan dan kembang tujuh rupa….!"

Baian: "Umpan ikan... plisss…..!"

Alberich: "Tenang… tenang…! Gue dah baca buku resep semalaman...! Apapun siap...!" (Sombong)

Odysseus: "Hmm.. masak apa nih…? Mudah-mudahan masakan andalan gue…! Telor ceplok… hehe…!"

Apollo: "Gue jadi lebih pengen makan… dari pada masak…!"

Kembali ke acara.

"Untuk itu mari kita lihat bahan dasarnya…!" lanjut Chef Marin.

Pintu terbuka lalu munculah sang Dewi Athena sambil mendorong satu gerobak sayur dengan sekuat tenaga sampai urat-urat ditubuhnya tampak jelas kepermukaan, bahkan dia ngeluarin tenaganya untuk mendorong sampai sempat-sempatnya kentut.

Para penonton: "..." (Sweatdrop)

"Para Saint kurang ajar…! Masa yang kaya gini dibilang cocok buat Gue…! Pliss Dech…!" gerutu Athena dengan wajah cemberut.

Para juri dan kontestan langsung terkekeh-kekeh menahan tawa melihat sang Dewi yang satu ini.

"Nah begitu…! Sekali-kali Athena-sama memang harus berolah raga…!" kata Aiolos dari belakang panggung.

"Iya… bagus loh buat kesehatan….!" Sambung DM sambil cekikikan.

Di Underworld

Hades: "Hahaha… tu Dewi emang cocok banget jadi tukang sayur keliling….!"

Pandora: "Gak nyesel… aku beli parabola biar bisa nerima tayangan dari seluruh dunia dan akhirat… hahaahaha…..!"

Kembali keacara.

"Terimakasih Athena-sama….!" Kata Chef Jun.

Athena pun kembali kebelakang panggung sambil berjalan encok.

"Nah para kontestan…! Sekarang tugas kalian adalah membuat tiga hidangan….! Hidangan pembuka… hidangan utama dan hidangan penutup dengan bahan-bahan yang telah dibawakan oleh Dewi kita ini….!" Jelas Chef Marin yang sebenarnya masih sambil menahan tawa.

"Dan kalian hanya akan diberi waktu 90 menit…. untuk memasak…!"sambung Chef Jun.

"Kalau 90 menit waktu yang diberikan untuk memasak…! Lalu berapa menit waktu yang diberikan untuk mendekatimu…!" Odysseus gombal.

Wajah Chef Jun langsung berubah kemerahan.

"Cie… cie… Odysseus….! Kata Baian sambil nyenggol-nyenggol orang disebelahnya itu.

"Hick… hick… hick….!"

Terdengar suara rintihan.

Baian sama Kagaho langsung melirik ke orang yang berjongkok kebelakang dengan bola api hantu berada disekitarnya.

"Alberich… kamu kenapa…?" Tanya Kagaho.

"Odysseus jahat…! Itukan rayuan yang tadi dia ucapin sama aku….!" Jawab Alberich sambil terisak-isak.

Semua sweatdrop dan langsung menatap tajam kearah Odysseus yang cuman cengengesan karena malu.

Di pulau Bali tepatnya disebuah hotel bintang lima.

"Ckckckck… dasar Odysseus….! Sejak kapan dia jadi raja gombal…?" kata Arthemis yang lagi nonton Tv disofanya.

"Sejak Icarus jadi guru Gombalnya dia…!" Jawab Theseus yang lagi ikut nonton dengan duduk dilantai disebelah bawahnya Arthemis sambil mijitin sang Dewi.

Kalo ada yang Tanya…. kenapa Arthemis bisa berada di Bali ?

Itu karena dia lagi pengen ganti suasana hati.

Kalo ada lagi yang Tanya… ganti suasana hati… kenapa…?

Aku gak bakalan jawab soalnya mau nerusin acara Masterchefnya dulu *panjang kalau diceritakan.

Mu: "Bilang aja gak tau…! Belum kepikiran…!"

Istar: "Diem…!" (nyumpelin kain lap kemulut Mu)

Kembali keacara.

"Diam...!" Teriak Chef Jun dengan tubuh terbakar api.

"Chef...!" Chef Marin Sweatdrop.

"Karena sepertinya kalian menganggap enteng kontes ini…! Makanya waktu yang diberikan pada kalian untuk memasak…cukup 10 menit saja…!" teriak Chef Jun kesal.

Alasan sebenarnya karena merasa telah ditipu sama rayuan gombalnya Odysseus.

"Chef Jun… itu kecepetan….!" Bisik Chef Marin.

"Kenapa…?" kata Jun dengan wajah angker.

"Eh… terserah deh…!" Chef Marin mengalah karrena takut melihat ekspresi Chef Jun saat ini.

Para kontestan lain langsung memandang Odysseus dengan tatapan membunuh.

Chef Marin: "Sekarang kalian diberi waktu 5 menit...!"

Chef Jun: "1 menit...!"

Chef Marin: "Ok deh...! 1 menit untuk mengambil semua bahan yang diperlukan dari gerobak ini...! Mulai...!"

Para Kontestan langsung berlari dan berebut semua bahan kaya ibu-ibu yang lagi ikut acara cuci gudang. bahkan tidak sedikit yang menggunakan jurus mematikannya untuk menghadang kontestan lain.

Para Juri dan penonton dirumah hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka.

Chef Marin: "Sudah semua...?"

Chef Jun (tanpa basa-basi): "Waktu memasak dimulai dari...! Sekarang...!"

...

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Apakah para kontestan berhasil mengatasi tantangan dan menyelesaikannya tepat waktu…!"

Aiolos: "Dan apakah masakan yang akan mereka buat itu enak…! Jadi gak sabar buat makan…!"

Aiolia: "Tunggu kelanjutannya di Chapter berikutnya… OK….!"

Aldebaran: "Reviewnya aku tunggu loh…!"

Aphrodite: "Jangan lupa sertakan no telepon… pin BB… dan photocopy KTP… serta surat keterangan masih lajang….!"

Istar (teriak): "Si Aphro bohong….! Yang itu gak perlu….!"

Aphrodite: "Hei… itu buat eike sendiri….! Namanya juga usaha….!"

Kardia Es Scorpio: "Kapan aku tampilnya...?"

Istar: "Eskardia... karena kamu telat...! Entar aja di Chapter berikutnya...!"

Aphrodite: "Jangan...! Ini sekarang aja...! Tolong sisir rambutku... lalu warnai kuku qyu... jangan lupa cuci baju ku... bla.. bla... bla...!"


	3. Chapter 3: BLACK TEAM

**Master Chef Sanctuary.**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Chapter 3…!"_

_Aiolos: "Eh… Star… itu siapa…? Koq kayanya asing banget...?"_

_Istar: "Ohh… itu…! Bintang tamu….!"_

_Aiolos: "?"_

_Istar: "Liat aja entar…!" (senym mencurigakan)  
_

**Chapter 3 : BLACK TEAM  
**

…

Acara pun dimulai semua kontestan mulai mempersiapkan makanannya.

*karena para kontestan memakai kecepatan cahaya maka gerakan kami perlambat*

Para kontestan memulainya dengan mengambil peralatan masak dari ruangan sebelah (sebenarnya ruang tidur yang tak terpakai)

Lalu ada yang mulai dengan memotong sayuran, mengiris bawang, mengulek bumbu sampai menendang lawan (?).

Para juri lalu mengunjungi para kontestan satu persatu.

Chef Marin: "Lagi masak apa nie…?"

Kagaho: "Tumis Upil…!"

Chef Marin: "Apa….?" (Kaget sampai melompat tinggi)

Semua Goldies yg lagi ngintip: "Uapaaaaaaaaaa….?" (Siapin kantung muntah)

Kagaho: "Iya… Tumis Ubi Fillet….!"

Chef Marin: "Ohhhhhhh…..!"

Goldies: "Ohhhhh…!" (Lega gak jadi muntah)

Chef Marin: "Rencananya mo buat apa aja…?"

Kagaho: "Selain tumis ini… main coursenya mo bikin smoke beef with pete souse dan penutupnya mo bikin Puding mentimun…!"

Chef Marin: "Wah unik-unik sekali ya…! Yakin waktunya cukup…!"

Kagaho: "Yakinlah secara pake kecepatan cahaya…!"

Chef Marin: "Good luck kalo begitu…!"

Chef Marin lalu berjalan lagi menghampiri kontestan lainnya.

"Hei… Albe…! Masak apa….?" Tanya Chef Marin pada Asgardian yang sedang masak dengan santainya.

"Ini saya mau buat Salad buah… Ayam bakar madu dan Rainbow cake….!"

"Uwww…! Kelihatannya enak-enak sekali…!" Kata Chef Marin.

"Jadi pengen cepet makan….!" Kata para Goldies dibelakang dengan air liur yang berlinang dan sudah bersiap dengan sendok dan garpu ditangan.

"Selamat berjuang ya Albe…!" kata Chef Marin meninggalkan Alberich.

Di Asgard

Siegfried: "Koq si Alberich bisa masak…?" (bingung)

Fenrir: "Itu beneran….?" (Sama bingung juga)

Hagen: "Kalo beneran dia memang bisa masak…! Berarti selama ini kita dibohongin aman dia yang selalu ngaku gak bisa masak sama sekali…!" (Marah)

Fenrir: "Kalao dia pulang…! Kita beri dia pelajaran…!"

Thor: "Pelajaran apa…? Dia kan udah pinter…?"

Asgardian lain: "Thorrrr….!" (Sweatdrop)

Back to acara.

Kali ini giliran Chef Jun yang yang berkeliling bertama dia mendatangi Odysseus cuman buat membuang muka dengan tatapan sinis.

"Duh… Masih marah aja ni Chef…!" Kata Odysseus yang langsung ill Feel.

"Mudah-mudahan loe yang tersingkir…!" Suara hati Chef Jun yang masih mengutuk perbuatan Odysseus.

Lalu dia pergi menghampiri Apollo yang sedang memasak dengan membakar sana-sini.

"Dew (maksudnya Dewa)… lagi masak apa…?" Tanya Chef Jun.

"Ni… masakan Favorit gue…! Urap… Rendang… sama bubur sumsum…!" Jelas Apollo.

"Oh… ternyata Dewa ini suka masakan dari Negara Indonesia ya…?" Chef Jun agak terkejut.

"Iya… soalnya guekan kerja sampingan di Indonesia sebagai musisi…!" Jawab Apollo bangga.

"O ya…?" Chef Jun tambah terkejut.

"Iya… Musisi Jalanan…!" Jawab Apollo tetap bangga.

"….. Oh…! Selamat berjuang dan berkarya kalau begitu….!" Sang Chef langsung Sweatdrop.

Chef Jun lalu beralih pada Kontestan selanjutnya yaitu Baian.

"Baian masak apa…?" Tanya Chef Jun sambil melongok ke masakannya Baian.

"Masak Seafood tentunya…!" Jawab Baian dengan manisnya.

"Apa aja…?" Chef Jun jadi penasaran.

"Gurame asam manis…! Rujak ubur-ubur…! Sama Es terong….!" Jawab Baian singkat.

"Koq.. yang terakhir kayanya gak nyambung…!" Pikir Chef Jun.

Baian (Ngomong didepan kamera): "Hahaha… Pasti Juri pada bingung soal Terong itu…! Abis gue lihat ni terong moe banget warnanya ungu... cute dech…!"

"Ya udah selamat berjuang….!" Chef jun lalu pergi ketempat Chef Marin yang lagi BB an sama Aiolia yang nunggu dibelakang.

Para Kontestan kemudian melanjutkan memasak dengan sangat serius.

"Tiba-tiba… pada saat kita lagi asik-asiknya masak Chef Jun berteriak….!"

Alberich yang kali ini ngomong didepan kamera.

Chef Jun: "Perhatian…! Dengar yang gagal di test kali ini akan berhadapan dengan mereka…! The Black Team…!"

Pintu kemudian terbuka dan munculah dua orang yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan memasang tampang bengis.

"Mereka adalah The Black Team…!" Sambut Chef Marin.

"Ini adalah Kardia Es Scorpio dan Cherry-Sakura…! Dua orang yang sebelumnya gagal dipenyisihan karena telat datang (?)…! Tapi menurut kami mereka punya bakat yang berguna tuk para Goldies yang sedang pada kelaparan itu…!" Kata Chef Jun dengan polosnya.

Pernyataan para Kontestan didepan kamera mengenai The Black Team.

Baian: "Iya… itu dari pintu tu muncul dua orang…!"

Odysseus: "Gue gak bakalan biarin tempat gue diambil…! Kalau mereka berani gue lempar sampai ke Mars…!"

Apollo: "Pake seragam item-item…! Kayanya mereka fansnya Specter…!"

Kagaho: "Ya… iya lah….! Secara Gue keren gitoh pasti banyak yang ngefans…!" (Sombong)

Alberich: "Pake baju Gothic lolita gitu… Kawaiiii... dech…!" (?)

Pernyataan para Black Team didepan kamera.

Eskardia: "Gue pasti bisa nyingkirin salah satu dari mereka…! Yang mana aja gue siap terutama yang masakannya gak serus dan tampangnya bloon itu…!" (maksudnya Alberich)

Alberich yang kesal langsung melempar buku Rapotnya dari TK sampai S6 (?)

Cherry: "Gue pasti bisa… soalnya gue berbakat banget…! Yang gue incer tu.. si Apollo soalnya kayanya dia tu tipe co yang setia…"

Istar (Sweatdrop): "Maaf…! Maksudnya soal kontesnya…!"

Cherry: "Oh… kalau soal itu… yang pengen gue singkirin tu si Baian…! Soalnya dia bau ikan…!"

Istar: "?" (terserah deh)

Setelah mendapat kejutan yang kurang berkesan dari para juri mereka segera kembali memasak masakannya tanpa kenal lelah.

"Iya waktu tinggal sepuluh detik lagi…!"

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"Waktu habis… tangan diatas semua…!"

"Woy dah habis…! Berenti…!" (teriak)

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Nah kira-kira bagaimana hasil masakan para Kontestan…! Tunggu kisah selanjutnya….!"

Shaka: "Reviewnya jangan lupa….!"

Istar: "Ya… entar aku kasih hadiah Guruku dech….!"

Reader: "Asik….!"

Shaka: "What…! Teganya kau….!"

Istar: "Maksudnya hadiah dari guru….!"

Shaka: "Oh….!"

Reader: "Yahhhhh…..!" (kecewa)

Seiya: "Star… Koq itu ada para Author lain…?"

Istar: "Yupz… mereka bilang pengen ikutan….! Gak apakan biar tambah rame…!"

Kardia: "Koq ada yang namanya sama kaya gue… Fans ya…?"

Istar: "Gak tahu…! Katanya dia adik kamu…?"

Kardia: "Hah… yang bener…?"

Kardia (histeris): "Papaaaaa…. Mamaaaaaaa…!"


	4. Chapter 4: Nilai

**Master Chef Sanctuary.**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Waduh telat….!"_

_Shaka: "Kemana aja….?"_

_Istar: "Terlalu focus buat nyelesein tulisan yang lain….!"_

_Shaka: "Lihat tu…(nunjuk kesemua chara)…. semua dah pada karatan….!"_

_Istar: "…?..."_

**Chapter: 4. Nilai**

…

Waktunya penilaian. Kalian pasti penasaran bagaimana cara Jun dan Marin mencicipi makanan, secara mereka memakai topeng. Tapi tenang aja ada koq topeng khusus buat makan yang ada bolong dibagian mulutnya.

"Yang pertama Alberich….!" Panggil Chef Marin.

"Waktu yang pertama dipanggil eh ternyata nama saya….! Maklum terkenal….!" Alberich berbicara didepan kamera dengan tampang sombongnya.

Alberich mulai berjalan melangkah kearah para juri sambil membawa tiga piring sekaligus kaya lagi mau tari piring.

"Alberich… kamu masak apa aja….?" Tanya Chef Jun penasaran.

"Salad buah… Ayam bakar madu dan Rainbow cake…! Kan dah dibilang…!" Jawab Alberich dengan PDnya.

"Siapa tahu lupa…!" Chef Jun masang tampang ngeremehin orang yang terkenal sok pintar ini.

Didepan kamera.

Alberich: "Lupa…! Apa itu…? Gak ada kata lupa dalam kamus pribadi Alberich …!"

Kiky (ikutan nongol): "Katanya orang pinter…! Arti kata Lupa aja gak tahu…! Artinya tu gak ingat… dodol…!" (ngejek)

Alberich: "Minggir loe bocah…!" (marah campur malu)

Back ke penilaian.

Para juri satu persatu mencicipi masakan buatan Alberich itu. Mereka mencobanya dengan sangat hati-hati soalnya Asgard Warrior yang satu ini dikenal licik dan berbahaya. Lama-kelamaan kayanya para juri mulai menikmati hidangan itu.

Dibelakang panggung.

"Kayanya enak tu….!" Air liur Aldebaran dah mulai membanjiri tempat itu.

"Para juri sisain buat kita…!" Semua Goldies berdo'a karena gak sabar buat nyicipin masakannya juga.

"Cepetan dong…! Gue dah gak tahan…!" Perut Aiolia menjerit kencang.

Diatas panggung.

"Alberich…! Rasa ayamnya koq rada-rada gini…? Pakai ayam apa sih ini…!" Tanya Chef Marin yang tampak ganjil dengan rasa ayam bakar yang disajikan Alberich.

"Ayam special yang dah beku dari jaman dinosaurus….!" Jawab Alberich enteng.

"Uweeeeeekkkkkkk….!"

Para juri langsung muntah saat tahu sudah makan ayam yang kadaluarsa selama 1 juta tahun.

Goldies: "Gak perlu disisain dech…!"

Setelah para juri selesai muntah.

"Berikutnya Odysseus…!" Kata juri biarpun masih agak-agak mual.

"Yang dipanggil kedua ternyata beta (Logat Ambon)…! Maksudnya aku…!" Odysseus ngomong didepan kamera.

"Masak apa aja…?" Chef Jun masih sinis.

"Daun singkong rebus… Ikan asin goreng cabe hijau… sama kue lapis…!" Jawab Odysseus yang nyajiin semua maskan dalam satu piring.

"Penyajiannya busuk…! Gak perlu dicobain…!" Bentak Chef Jun dengan muka angker namun sekaligus muka puas karena bisa menghina Odysseus.

"Ni Chef koq dendamnya gak reda-reda sih….!"

Didepan kamera.

Odysseus: "Masakanku gak mau mereka cicipin…! Sedih dech…! Hick… hick… Aphro…!"

Eskardia: "Kayanya dia yang bakalan masuk kebabak penganiayaan (?) buat lawan gue… hahaha…!"

Cherry: " Ody… Kecil…!"

Back.

"Bukanya dendam… emang kamu cara nyajiinnya aneh…! Masa dicampur semua… Ikan asin + Kue lapis =…?" Chef Marin tampak jijik melihat cara penyajian Odysseus dimana semua masakan dicampur adukan.

"Gaya baru….!" Ody coba membela masakannya.

"Gaya baru apanya niat gak sih ikutan acara ini…! Pulang aja sana…!" Chef jun makin semangat ngomentarinya.

Di Bronzies House.

Shun: "Jun… tegas banget…!" (nangis terharu)

Ikki: "Wah… adikku jatuh cinta…!"

Shun: "Seandainya si Alde kaya gitu….!"

Gubraaaaaaaak….

Ikki langsung kena struk.

Kembali keacara. Karena gak ada yang mau nyobain… siapa juga yang mau nyobain masakan campur aduk kaya gitu…. akhirnya masakan Odysseus dikasi ke Athena. (?)

"Berikutnya Kagaho….!" Teriak semua Chef.

"Ni… makanan unik ala Kagaho….! Tumis Ubi Fillet…. smoke beef with pete souse dan Puding mentimun…!" Kagaho bergaya ala Chef handal.

Dalam hati mereka.

Juri: "Bahaya gak ya….?"

Goldies: "Masa dah dua orang gak ada yang bisa dimakan…! Ini bisa donk….!"

Didepan kamera.

Kagaho: "Ya… aku bikin Tumis Ubi Fillet…. smoke beef with pete souse sama Puding mentimun…! Tadinya beefnya itu mo gue ganti sama Krab…! Tapi mengingat kepiting itu kebanyakan homo jadi ya… gak jadi dech…!"

DM (tiba-tiba muncul & nyekik Kagaho): "Hei denger ya Specter yang gak lebih ganteng dari gue….!"

Kagaho: "?" (merasa lebih ganteng)

DM: "Gue gak homo….! Gue tu masih normal….!"

Kagaho: "…" (Gak percaya)

DM: "Kalo gue disuruh milih antara si Aphro sama si Marin…! Gue pasti milih si Marin…!"

Aiolia: "****….!" *sensor (ngamuk)

DM: "Kalo gue disuruh milih antara si Shaina sama si Shura…! Gue pilih Shaina…!"

Seiya+Milo+Kasiosu: ""****….!" *sensor (koq yang ngamuk tiga orang…?)

DM: "Bahkan kalo gue disuruh milih antara Athena sama Aiolos…! Dah pasti gue bakalan milih Aiolos (?)…!"

Aiolos: "So sweet….!"

Istar: "A… io… los….!" (tampang angker)

Aiolos: "Tenang… tenang Star….! Gue gak bakalan selingkuh koq…!"

Back, para juri kembali mulai mencicipi masakannya setelah mempersiapkan Anti racun didekat mereka. Dan hanya satu kata yang mereka ucapkan.

"Kegosongan….!" (Sweatdrop)

"Berikutnya Baian….!" Chef Jun memanggil.

"Akhirnya Gue juga…!" Baian yang kali ini bicara didepan kamera dengan malu-malu.

"Gurame asam manis…! Rujak ubur-ubur…! Sama Es terong….!"

Para juri Chef kembali berdo'a karena akan mencoba masakan lagi.

"Eh… lumayan enak….!" Chef Marin tampak sedikit terhibur.

"Iya biar Guramenya agak over cook tapi lumayan lah dibanding yang sebelumnya…!" Sambung Chef Jun sumringah.

"Cuman terongnya aja yang rasanya bikin gatal tenggorokan…!" Tambah Chef Marin lagi.

"Hore… aku dipuji boooo….! Ceneng dech…!" Baian kembali bicara didepan kamera.

"Asik makan….!" Para Goldies langsung berpelukan sambil menangis terharu karena akhirnya bisa ikut makan.

"Yah cuman kebagian terong…!" Shaka menjadi satu-satunya yang kurang senang. (salah sendiri Vegetarian)

Setelah menikmati hidangan yang disajikan Baian yang agak lumayan kini giliran yang terakhir.

"Terakhir Apollo-sama….!"

"Yah terakhir….!" Apollo ngeluh didepan kamera, depan banget sampai yang kelatan cuman mulutnya doank.

"Urap… Rendang… sama bubur sumsum… Ala Dewa Apollo…!" kayanya ni Dewa gak mau ketinggalan bergaya.

Dalam hati.

Chef Jun: "Yang ini kaya gimana… ya…?"

Chef Marin: "Masakan Dewa kaya apa ya….!"

Dari pada penasaran mereka segera mencoba dan tampak kalau keduanya makan dengan lahap.

Goldies: "Kayanya enak….!" (kembali senang)

Cherry: "Kayanya ni Dewa boleh juga….!"

Eskardia: "Kecil….!"

Gubraaaaakkkk….!

Kedua Chef langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Semua yang mgeliat sontak sweatdrop.

"Kayanya itu juga berbahaya….. Gluck….!" Para Goldies nelen ludah.

Setelah kedua Chef sadar akibat makan masakan yang extream.

"Tadi Itu bahaya sekali….!"

"Baiklah tadi saat pingsan kami sudah berdiskusi (?)….! Jadi yang akan melawan Black team adalah…!"

Nantikan di Chapter berikutnya….

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Nah siapakah yang akan melawan Black team….?"

Peserta: "Dia… dia…!" (saling tunjuk)

Aiolos: "Kita nantikan aja….!"

Istar: "Alberich… Alberich….!"

Semua: "…?...!" (bingung)

Aiolia: "Marin Honey kamu baik-baik aja… kan…?" (nyamperin Marin yang abis pingsan)

Marin: "Baik kepala loe…!" *trang (mukul Aiolia pake rantang)


	5. Chapter 5: Duplikasi

**Master Chef Sanctuary.**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Kebut-kebut ficnya...!"_

_Shaka: "Hati-hati ada polisi tidur….?"_

_Istar: "Kyaaaaaaaa….!"_

_Shaka: "Yah kelindes… panggil ambulan….!"_

_Istar: "…?..."_

**Chapter: 5. Duplikasi**

…

"Baiklah tadi saat pingsan kami sudah berdiskusi (?)….! Jadi yang akan melawan Black team adalah…!"

Jreng…. Jreng….

….Apollo….

Cihuuuuuuuuyyyyy….

Semua peserta yang berhasil bersorak gembira dan melompat-lompat kegirangan bak seekor kodok yang diguyur hujan duit.

Istar: "Jangankan kodok… aku juga bakalan kegirangan kalo diguyur hujan duit…!"

Semua: "Yupz... yupz… benar sekali….!" (ngangguk-ngangguk)

Merekapun berebut tuk bicara didepan kamera.

Baian: "Ye… aku lolos….! Emak… Abah… aku lolos….!"

Kagaho: "Gak nyangka…! Seneng dech….!"

Alberich: "Kalo gue dah nyangka…! Kan gue jenius sejati…!"

Istar: "Kenapa bukan si ALberich aja…!"

Odysseus: "Ternyata aku bisa….!"

Apollo: "Gue…! Yang bener aja…! Gue yang dewa ini harus ngelawan black team…!" (marah-marah depan kamera)

"Kenapa gue yang mesti bilang woow….! Maksud gue kenapa gue yang harus lawan mereka…! Gak sah ini pasti ada scandal….! Ada udang dibalik sandal (?)…." Lanjutnya sambil terus ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Heh… denger ya dewa yang gak bisa masak….!" Chef Jun yang kelewat kesal langsung narikin kerah baju Apollo.

Aphro: "Untung bukan narikin tali celananya….!"

Mu: "Plisss deh Cin….!"

Shion: "Gawaaaaat... si Mu dah ketularan virus A1B1 (Aphro 1 Banci 1)...!" (panic)

"Masakan lainnya emang ancur…! Tapi masakan loe itu yang paling ancur…!" Chef Jun bener-bener marah.

"Yupz… kita nyris celaka…!" Marin ikut membenarkan peristiwa yang nyaris merenggut nyawa mereka berdua.

"Sekarang lawan tu mereka….!" Chef Jun yang makin garang menunjuk kedua orang yang kini telah berdiri didepan muka Apollo. (Dalam arti sebenarnya)

"Keduanya iya….?" Tanya Apollo sambil minggirin kedua Black Team itu dari depan mukanya karena menghalangi kamera.

"Ya… yang lain pergi aja sana….!" Marin mengusir perserta yang lolos kebabak selanjutnya dengan melempar mereka menggunakan Eagle Toe Flash.

Kedua black team tampaknya telah siap melawan Apollo dengan tampang sangar mereka.

Cherry: "Apollo ya…! Kayanya bukan lawan sebanding sama keahlian gue….!"

Eskardia: "Dewa kaya gini mah…! Ah… pasti gue singkirin….!"

Apollo: "Woi… gue ini dewa….!"

Cherry: "Iya… tau…! Dan kita Author…!"

Eskardia: "Entar gue siksa di Fic gue… baru tahu rasa loe Dewa…!"

Apollo: "Gluuuck…!" (nelen ludah)

"Nah… tantangan untuk kalian adalah menduplikasi makanan….! yang akan dibuat oleh seorang Chef handal yang sudah memenangkan beberapa kejuaraan diantaranya lomba masak tingkat RW, lomba makan rujak pare dan lomba balap karung….!" Jelas Chef Marin.

"Inilah dia…. Chef Lizzy….!"

Apollo: "What….! Author lagi….?"

Seorang chef dengan pakaiannya yang lengkap tanpa tertinggal satu atribut pun masuk lewat pintu diiringi Arthemis yang pengen masuk tivi gak mau kalah sama Athena sampai-sampai dia bela-belain meninggalkan liburannya di Bali. Makanya dia yang kali ini mendorong makanan yang telah dibuat oleh sang Chef.

Chef Lizzy: "Hallo semua…!" (melambaikan tangan)

Chef Marin: "Masakan apa yang anda buat…?"

Chef Lizzy: "Ini adalah Masterpiece saya… Kambing guling saus madu…!"

Arthemis dengan lemah gemulai membuka tudung saji dan memperlihatkan sosok Athena yang lagi berpose dengan tusuk gigi.

"What Athena…?" Semua langsung tercengang melihat dibalik tudung saji itu ternyata hanya tersisa saus tiram saja.

"Masakanku….! Masterpiece kuuuuu….!" Chef Lizzy meratapi nasib makanannya.

"Kita juga kan mau….! Athena kejam….!" Jerit para Goldies.

"Hah… jadi kita mesti menduplikasi ni Dewi…?" Celetuk Eskardia yang entah sungguhan gak tahu apa yang terjadi disana atau pura-pura gak tahu aja.

"Ya enggak lah…! Satu aja udah ngerepotin apa lagi kalo ditambah tiga lagi…!" Teriak para Goldies dari belakang panggung.

"Bisa-bisa semua Saint jadi Specter mendadak…!" Sambung Chef Jun yang tampak juga kesel banget.

"Kalo gitu… sekarang kita mesti menduplikasi apa…?" Tanya Cherry kebingungan.

Para chef juri jadi makin kebingungan mereka clangak clinguk kesana kemari berharap menemukan sebuah masakan didekat situ ancur juga gak apa. Sementara Arthemis segera menutup kembali tudung sajinya dan menendang orang menyebalkan didalamnya untuk meluncur keluar.

Mereka lalu melihat kebalik panggung dimana para Goldies lagi pada berdiskusi juga.

"Gimanani..? Bla…. Bla…. Bla…. Bla…!"

Diskusi mereka terhenti setelah terdengat suara yang sangat-sanagt dan sangat aneh.

Uuuu…. Auuuu…. Aghhhhh…. Greeeee….

Mereka langsung melihat kearah datanganya suara itu yang keluar dari bibir seorang Goldies yang tampaknya sudah kekenyangan berat yang sejenak kemudian jatuh kelantai dengan perut membuncit karena gak kuat duduk lagi.

Didepan kursinya masih ada sisa makanan yang baru dia santap yang tak lain adalah… setengah mangkuk besar Es terong ala Baian. Soalnya dia vegetarian dan karena merasa kasihan dia gak dapat ikan mereka memberikan semua jatah es terongnya sama dia. (pasti dah bisa nebak siapa ini)

Alasan sebenarnya: Goldies yang lain emang kurang suka ama terong.

"Tertolong….!" Para Juri langsung terharu dan Es terong itu tampak berbinar-binar bagai masakan dari surga.

Mereka dengan penuh suka cita membawa masakan itu kedepan panggung dan meletakannya dengan hati-hati seperti meletakan seorang bayi.

"Nah ini yang mesti kalian duplikasi….! Es Terong…!" Teriak para Juri.

"Ala saya loh…!" Baian tampil kembali dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Chef Lizzy…. anda menjadi juri penilai masakan saja ya….!" Kata Chef Marin berusaha menenangkan Chef Lizzy yang masih berduka setelah masakan masterpiece nya lenyap dengan cara yang tak wajar.

Alasan sebenarnya: Takut dengan maskan hasil peserta makanya nyuruh sang Chef tamu buat nyicipin lebih dulu.

"Dan waktu yang diberikan untuk kalian adalah 1 menit….!"

"Dimulai dari sekarang….!"

Mereka bertiga langsung berebut terong yang disisakan Baian sebelumnya kerena jumlahnya memang terbatas bahkan Cherry sempat menggetokan terong yang dia dapat ke jidat kedua lawannya. Soalnya dia yang dah dapat malah susah balik ketempatnya kerena terhalang mereka.

Setelah semua mendapat terong masing-masing mereka mulai memasak kembali dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Dalam hati semua peserta.

Eskardia: "NI terong emangnya enak dibuat es…?"

Apollo: "Si Baian tadi bikinnya gimana ya…?"

Cherry: "Hemmm… hehemmm…!" (nyanyi)

"Ya… waktunya tinggal 1 detik lagi….!"

Eskardia: "Aduh cepet banget…!" (Didepan kamera sambil menghentak-hentakan badannya)

"Satu… waktu habis…!"

"Tangan diatas kaki dibawah….!"

...

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Nah siapakah yang akan menang….? Akankah tempat Apollo digantikan Black Team….?"

Aphro: "Tunggu lanjutan Kisahnya ya cin…! Emuaaaaaccchhhh….!" (nyium yang baca)

Dohko: "Review and Commennya aku tunggu….!"

DM: "Hei Aphro…!" (Bisik-bisik)

Aphro: "Apa Deathy…?"

DM: "Minta obat pencuci perut donk….!"

Aphro: "Deathy sembelit…?"

DM: "Bukan… buat ngerjain si saos teriyaki (bosen saus tiram mulu)….!"

Aphro: "Oh... iya… iya….!" (ngasi dengan senang hati)

Istar+Dohko: "Ikutan donk….!"

Shaka: "Eeeeeegggghhhh….! Kenyang….!" (belum bisa bergerak)


	6. Chapter 6: Kumpul gak kumpul asal makan

**Master Chef Sanctuary.**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Ayo ketik… ketik… ketik….!"_

_Shaka: "Reg spasi…."_

_Istar: "Guru.. dah gak jaman….!"_

_Shaka: "Och… gitu ya….! Yang lagi nge hits apa…?"_

_Istar: "Nih….!" (ngasi terong)_

_Shaka: "Tidaaaaaakkkkkk…!" (jadi phobia)_

**Chapter: 6. Kumpul gak kumpul asal makan…?**

…

Waktunya babak penilaian "lagi".

Chef Marin: "Kepada yang terhormat Chef Lizzy silahkan duluan….!"

Chef Lizzy: "Jangan Chef Jun aja duluan….!"

Chef Jun: "Chef Marin aja yang lebih dulu….!"

Chef DM (?): "Stop…! kalo gini kapan dimulainya….!"

Semua juri: "Chef DM… duluan…!"

DM: "Loh Koq jadi gue….! Ogah ah….!"

Semua juri (Tampang bengis): "Mesti mau….!"

"Gleckkk…!" si DM nelen ludah sendiri karena takut.

Karena gak bisa ngelawan ketangguhan mereka bertiga yang memiliki cosmo kelas berat (?) akhirnya DM harus menjadi pencicip yang pertama mencoba masakan mereka.

Pertama Eskardia.

Eskardia maju dengan PD dengan membawa sebaskom besar es terong.

Koq bisa kan terongnya cuman sedikit…?

Istar: "Pasti ada yang bertanya kaya gitu kan…?"

Aphro: "Gak tuh…!" (langsung ditendang)

"Kalau ada pertanyaan semacam itu jawabannya… es terong miliknya terdiri dari perbandingan air : terong = 10000 : 1…"

"Ya… soalnya entarkan bakaln dibagiin sama para Goldies yang ampir kena busung lapar jadi ya eke… maksudnya saya banyakin aja airnya….!" Kata Eskardia yang ngomong didepan kamera.

Dibelakang panggung.

Milo (teriak): "Woi… kalo banyak-banyak entar malah kita kembung…!" (nunjuk perut si Alde)

Camus: "Kalo perut si Alde sih dah takdirnya kaya gitu…! Tu contoh kembung yang Ok…!" (nunjuk Shaka yang masih kelenger dilantai)

Si DM mulai mencoba dengan hati-hati.

DM: "Em… boleh juga….! Rasanya seperti…? Em seperti…..? Air putih….!"

Ya jelas kaya air putih, mengingat perbandingannya.

Goldies dibelakang panggung.

Aiolia: "Tapi terong sebanyak itu siapa yang mo makan…?"

Mu: "Entar kita tunggu Shaka bangun sapa tahu dia mau makan lagi….!" (lirik Ke Shaka)

Mereka kaget saat melihat Shaka dah gak ada di tempat dia berbaring sebelumnya.

Yang ada disana hanya sepucuk surat berbunyi.

*Maaf semua… saya masih ada shooting yang lain….

Makanya saya harus segera balik ke Bollywood….

Salam Virgo Shaka… sang manusia sekeren Dewa…*

Semua (histeris): "Sejak kapan si Shaka jadi Aktor…?"

Berikutnya Cherry.

"Saya membawa es terong saya dengan percaya diri tingkat dewa…!" Cherry berbicara didepan kamera.

"Tingkat gue dong…!" Apollo muncul disebelahnya.

DM: "Ini gimana ya…?" (cemas)

Juri Chef yang lain: "Jangan banyak omong…! Cepet cicipin….!"

"Uweeekkk….!" Si DM langsung muntah.

"Huh dasar si DM masakanku koq dimuntahin sebel deh…!" Cherry cemberut didepan kamera.

Chef Jun: "Apa ini….! Coba lihat ini masih mentah banget….!"

Chef Marin: "Kamu masik dulu gak terong sama airnya…?"

Cherry: "Nggak….!"

Semua: "What…?"

Cherry: "Habis kirain kaya es campur aja tinggal campur-campur doank…!"

DM (menggerutu): "Diare beneran nih….!"

Chef Jun: "Kamu itu bagaimana makannya perhatikan ni contohnya….!" (nunjukin masakan Baian sampai si Baiannya melayang karena banggannya)

"Uh sebel… sebel….!" Cherry langsung numpahin kekeselannya didepan kamera dengan numpahin es terong Eskardia kemudian dia datengin para Goldies dan maksa mereka nyicipin Es buatannya.

Karena takut kena marah para Goldies akhirnya mencoba sedikit-sedikit.

"Shaka mana…?" Cherry clingak-clinguk.

"Dia kabur ke India….!" Jawab si Alde singkat.

"Padahal akukan pengen dia juga nyobain….!" Cherry jadi nangis karena kecewa Shaka gak ikut nyobain.

Berikutnya Apollo.

Semua juri langsung mundur kebelakang soalnya gak ada kata mundur untuk kedepan.

"DM cepat cicipin…!" bisik Chef Marin kesebelah.

Namun si DM dah gak ada disana cuman ada surat. Kayanya dia niruin yang dilakuin Shaka.

Isi surat DM antara lain.

*Maaf saya masih ingin hidup sampai saya jadi juragan angkot

dan bisa sukses membentuk boyband seperti SuJu…

Salam Deathmask yang Ok…*

Chef Jun (Panik): "Sekarang siapa yang mau nyicipin duluan ni…?"

Chef Marin: "Hompimpa…. aja yuk….!"

Hom pim pa alaium gambreng…. Saori pake baju rombeng….(hompimpa ala Sanctuary)

"Noooooo….!"

"Nah Chef Lizzy duluan…!"

Dengan perlahan-lahan Chef itu mengambil sesuap Es Terong buatan Apollo setelah sebelumnya dia sempat membuat surat wasiat juga mempersiapkan asuransi jiwa.

Dengan mulut masih komat-kamit baca do'a dan segala Mantra penolak bala, Chef Lizzy menyeruput sedikit air dari es terong itu.

Aphro: "Gimana… gimana…? Mati gak…?"

Chef Marin: "Sttt…. Belom…!"

Mu: "Tenang gue dah panggil Ambulance koq…!"

Setelah mencicipi masakan Apollo Chef Lizzy sontak langsung tersenyum menyeringai dan membuat semua yang ada disana kaget bercampur cemas.

Gubrakkkk…..

Akhirnya sang Chef jatuh dalam keadaan yang masih nyengir.

Semua (menjerit-jerit): "Abulance-ambulance….!"

Dan Chef Lizzy pun digotong ke ambulance guna mendapat perawatan lebih lanjut.

"Berarti… udah jelas si Apollo yang mesti keluar….!" Cherry ngomong didepan kamera.

"Sesuai dugaan….!" Eskardia manggut-manggut.

"Tidak… gue gak terima…..!" (Apollo langsung ngamuk-ngamuk disana bikin panggung/studio/kuil jadi berantakan.

Semua orang langsung kabur takut kena amukannya apa lagi ada kemungkinan dia bakalan nyuruh mereka makan maskannya.

Di tengah kekacauan Eskardia sempet-sempetnya ngambil karung… katanya sih mau nyulik salah satu orang yang ada disana sebagai oleh-oleh. Dia lalu menarik tangan terdekat dengannya yang ternyata tangan si Zelos.

"Ih… gak mau…!" Eskardia ngelempar si Zelos jauh-jauh.

Dari kejauhan tampak si Aphro lagi lari dengan lebai sambil terus ngulasin Lipstik kebibirnya yang langsung dikarungin ama Eskardia.

Setelah situasi aman semua Goldies keluar dari persembunyian.

"Dah man nie…?" Mu muncul kepermukaan.

"Udah kayanya….!" Aphro keluat dari tumpukan barang.

"Loh Aphro… bukannya loe tadi ada yang ngarungin….!" Semua terkejut ni banci masih ada disini.

"Gak koq… tadi eikenya keburu kepleset….!" Jawab si Aphro yang langsung bedakan.

"So… siapa yang diculik…?" Ailos bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan-jangan si Saori lagi….!" Celetuk si Alde.

"Kalo gitu… biarin itu jadi urusan para Bronzies aja….!" Semua Goldies tampak jadi tenang.

Keesokan harinya.

Dirumah Eskardia.

Eskardia: Koq gue dapat kodok ini mulu…!" (Entah kenapa isi karungnya ternyata si Zelos lagi)

Istar: "Dah jodoh kali….!" (kabur)

Di India.

Cherry: "Ada yang kenal sama yang namanya Virgo Shaka gak…?" (bela-belain datang ke India supaya Es terongnya dicobain Shaka)

Masyarakat pribumi yang ditanya: " #%^#%^&$ ….!"

Cherry: "…!?...!"

Di tempat lain yang jauh-jauh-jauh banget.

Chef Lizzy: "Awas Loe Dewa kurang ajar….! Beraninya ngeracunin gue…!" (nguber Apollo sambil bawa palu raksasa)

Apollo: "Ampun….!" (Lari kocar kacir)

Di Underworld

Ini… masakan ala Chef Kagaho.

Dalam hati semua specter: "Hmm… kita bakalan celaka kaya di Tv gak ya…?"

Pandora membuka tudung saji dengan hati-hati.

Bruakkkkk…..

Semua langsung jatuh dari kursi saat melihat didalamnya ternyata ada seongok mahluk lagi tidur dengan dengkuran yang lebih menggelegar dari suara auman singa.

Pandora (histeris): "Saori sa... sa... saus...(gagap)…..! Kagaho… ngapain pake yang kaya ginian…?"

Kagaho: "Waduh… ini bukan masakan gue…! Tutup lagi…. Tutup lagi…!"

Mereka lalu menggotongnya dan membuangnya keluar dari Underworld.

Sementara di Sanctuary, para Goldies cuman bisa meratapi nasibnya yang kembali hanya bisa makan mi instan.

Aphro: "Malangnya nasib kulitku yang cantik ini….! Aku terlalu cantik untuk mati kelaparan….!"

Shaka: "Sabar… sabar…! Orang sabar pasti badannya subur kaya Si Alde…!" (Sebenernya Shaka emang gak pernah ke India… dia cuman ngumpet dikuilnya….!"

Shion: "Eh… si Dohko ama Kanon mana…?"

Saga (kesel): "Ya dah kabur lagi lah….! Mereka itu cuman mau enaknya aja….!"

Aiolia (nangis): "So… nasib kita gimana…?"

Aiolos (meluk Aiolia): "Terima aja…! Kita pasrah ama nasib… hick… hick…!"

Shura: "Loh kok kalian nangis semua kenapa…?"

Semua: "Kita bakalan makan mie lagi selama ber tahun-tahun….!"

Shura: "What…! Tidaaaaakkkk…..!" (lebay)

"Loh… Shu… Shuraaaaaaa….!" Semua Goldies langsung berhenti mengeluh karena baru sadar kalau yang bicara tu Shura, juru masak mereka yang dah sembuh dari sakitnya.

Saking senangnya juru masak mereka sudah sembuh kembali mereka serempak langsung berlari dan merangkul Shura dan akibat bedarnya gaya tengan dan dorong dari mereka membuat sang Capricorn terdorong hingga terjun kejurang dipinggir kuil.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa…!" (suara jeritan Shura yang jatuh kejurang)

"Shuraaaaaaaaaa….!" (suara jeritan Goldies lainnya)

"Kayanya beneran harus makan mie lagi….!" (suara Shaka yang kembali terdengar pasrah)

Semua Goldies segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjerit lagi.

"Noooooooooo…..!"

_**The End  
**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Sekian Fic kali ini…! Kepada para Author yang ikut dalam Fic ini terima kasih partisipasinya dan maaf kalo jadi OOC… Kalau mau marah… marahin aja si DM…!"

DM: "Koq gue…?"

Aiolos: "buat yang udah kirim Review dan rela di cium si Aphro… maksi juga….!" (dalam hati: Kacian dech loe…)

Shaka: "Berikutnya giliran siapa…?"

Istar: "Entahlah belom kepikiran…!"

Seiya: "Silveris aja…! Mereka belom…!"

Minos: "Specter aja tapi yang belom kebagian…! Kan belom semua…!"

Aphro: "Eh… ada Minos…! Kangen ya sama aq…!"

Minos: "Uweeeekkkkk (muntah)…! Albafica help…!"

Albafica (jutek): "Makan tu si Aphro…!'


End file.
